


The flowers of Old Yharnam

by tenmillionotters



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt and comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenmillionotters/pseuds/tenmillionotters
Summary: All he did, he did with love and even so his grief became something warm and beautiful to her. He said he was happy here, he found his purpose in Yharnam. He had found love in this cursed city.





	The flowers of Old Yharnam

“What’s wrong?”, he knew that she would never utter another cohesive sentence in her life ever again, but it didn’t matter, he still didn’t want her to feel alienated. 

Sad howling and mild upset growls escaped her, she didn’t want to take her bad mood out on Djura, the only person that still treated her with respect even after she turned into a beast, but in times like these she mourned her lost humanity. 

The pain she felt was unbearable, it burned deep inside of her and it would soon consume her, it would burn away the sanity she was desperately holding on to. 

… and what if she would hurt the one person that meant the most to her when she would fully succumb to beasthood? She would rather push him away than to one day taste his blood in her mouth. 

“There there…,” Djura carefully cupped Amelia’s face and pressed his forehead against her snout, “You know that I love you, Amelia. No matter in what form, you shouldn’t worry so much.” 

Hearing her whine and sob always broke his heart, but he had to be strong, for both of them, “Come here.” He sat down on the warm stone and placed her head in his lap, he gently let his hands run through her fur while he serenaded her. 

She didn’t speak this language, it was unfamiliar to her, Djura had often told her about his home country, a faraway place he would never see again. Despite the knowledge that he would never return to the place of his birth, Djura never spoke of it with melancholy in his voice nor words. 

All he did, he did with love and even so his grief became something warm and beautiful to her. He said he was happy here, he found his purpose in Yharnam. He had found love in this cursed city. 

Amelia sighed sweetly, Djura was an enigma to her, but she loved him just as much as he loved her. There was no doubt about it. She glanced at him and found herself being the centre of his attention, a warm smile danced on his lips as he continued singing. His fingers gently brushed through her fur as braided a few strains together. 

“I want you to be even more beautiful than you already are, there no flowers in this place, the fires keep burning day and night,” thinking about it, he hadn’t seen a single flower in years, not since he had stopped dreaming, “But since you’ve come here I feel like the flowers are blooming again… and you’re the most beautiful of them all.” 

She felt her body respond with a purring sound that she had never heard before, she bumped her head into Djura as though she was telling him to stop. Djura had a talent for speaking incredibly flowery and the worst was that she knew he was sincere in everything he said. 

Their eyes met and Djura smiled at his flower, no matter how hard she tried to push him away, as long as she needed him he would stay with her.


End file.
